Midwinter Luck
by ilizze
Summary: K/C fluff. Me and my friend wrote this together. Cleons wedding.
1. Default Chapter

Midwinter Luck  
  
Kel was in her room stretching her healing arm, when she heard the door gently open and close. She felt warmth behind her and turned to see a battleworn Cleon in the soft light of the room. "My Moonlight!" he cried, she was swept into a tight hug and then was met with the great joy of his kiss, somehow though, it was different. He was slower, just as sweet but it was as if he was trying to remember exactly how it felt. She pulled away, despite his attempts to keep hold of her. "What's wrong?" She saw a great darkness in his face that filled every line in his sullen frown. He turned his head so that she wouldn't see his expression, "Cleon, what's wrong?" her voice was firmer and she held his face in her hands so that he would look at her. "It's...it's Mother...."she felt his whole body tremble in her hands as a dark fear filled her deep in her heart, "I talked to her when we passed her estate the way back here, she was, not pleased." His voice cracked and Kel could see damp in his grey eyes, he raised his head quickly too see the look on her face and dropped it again, "She has been talking, to, talking to." He gave a quiet sob, "Kel, she's arranged for me to be married. Some Copper Isles girl I've never met - I can't even remember her name!" Kel could feel herself going very faint and was aware of her crying only when she put a hand to her head. Cleon ran a hand through his hair several times when he realized Kel stood swaying, hand to her head, staring at her feet. Tears splattered the carpet between them making strange patterns on the floor. He lifted her chin so that he could see her face and kissed her gently on the lips. "Midwinter luck Kel" he gave a small grievous smile and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. She covered it with her own and swung her arm around his neck. "Oh Cleon." She whispered. Their clothes fell to the floor and the lovers embraced knowing this would be the last time they would ever be together this way. Their last chance to share their love. When she awoke in the morning, Cleon had left her. ******************************************************* Still lamed by her wounds from her battle, Kel was kept in the palace by the healers until they were satisfied that she was fully healed. "She'll never be fully healed," Neal had commented. "There's still that problem with her brain and ability to think straight, but I suppose its one of those horrible stories you hear in your life..."  
  
"Neal!" He gained a bruise. Kel spent her time trying not to think about Cleon, which obviously wasn't working though she had a fun time lying to herself about it. She wasn't allowed to use her lance in fear that the impact would open her healing cuts. Instead Kel went into the forest and cut things with Griffin. The newly sharpened blade made small work of branches, and the gentle exercise was beneficial for her healing. Word of Cleons impending marriage came. The shock that he was not getting married to Kel also came, with questions. Everywhere, people were wondering what had happened, did they fight? Did he cheat on her? What's been going on? She tried her best to stay hidden, she couldn't bear to speak to sack loads of people about it let alone make sense of it herself. She gave up sneaking around and ran to Balors Needle where she huddled in a corner and tried to meditate over the whole matter and know it was all for the best. She came out of her trance and realised she was crying. She had never remembered herself being this silly, or crying so much. I must really love him, she thought. She tried again, scolding herself for the thought, she had to let go. It was very late at night when she heard someone stumble in. The figure stood in the center of the room, peering at her from the corner of his eye. "Kel, what happened?" It was Neal. She could see his silhouette from the moonlight through the window "Yuki has been shaking with worry ever since we heard. Did you, did you have a - ,"  
  
"No we didn't fight Neal," Kel interrupted, she tried not to choke on tears. She shuffled into the light so she could see him better.  
  
"Then what hap-,"  
  
"What happened? You want to know what happened? Ask his Mother! Goddess forbid I'll bet she'll know!," she broke down completely. She felt completely useless and laughed at her own stupidity. "His stupid cursed mother," she spat on the floor and stood up, full blown hysteria.  
  
"Mithros Kel!" he held her shoulders tightly, she continued to stare at a place far away and didn't seem to see Neal at all. "Kel!" He shook her.  
  
"That mother of his-,"  
  
"Kel!"  
  
"I swear by my mother that his mother is a-,"  
  
"KEL!" a small amount of his gift knocked her out into a deep sleep she went limp in his arms. He carried Kel back to her rooms and left her to get a good nights rest. *********** Neal had given a few people a brief explanation on what had happened and to spread word, for which she was very grateful and was left alone. Kel caught herself thinking about her last night with Cleon and decided to go cut some more things though she ended up cutting a large C . "Very funny," she knew though whatever part of her mind was playing this joke on her that she couldn't spend her entire life thinking about Cleon. Before he's married, after he's married, when he's a father...no. She couldn't let this happen, she couldn't. They could, run away. Yes they could run away and be the two rogue Knights, The Lady Knight Kel and her one love Sir Cleon. Yes! She would write to him and tell him her plan. She had no idea how stupid she was being until she ran to the edge of the forest, nearest the main gate. Cleon was riding in on a sturdy grey mare, a pretty woman at his heels. She rode a snow white gelding that was obviously planned to have a shining brilliance against her coal black hair and tan skin. Wealth radiated from her. Everything from the ornaments and jewellery in her hair, on her hands fingers and around her neck, to her grand brocade and riding gown, to the jewelled studs on her shoes. After being amazed by her expensive decoration, Kel saw how plain she looked. Her features were pretty, but nothing special. Not a face you would never forget. Remove all the wealth and she'd look just like a commoner. The Queen, Thayet. Now there is a beauty. Looking at her in any clothing, one feels the grandness, the governing in her blood, if not a queen or princess, then a relative of the royal family at least. She feels like a leader just being in her presence. This girl had none of that. Same to the people behind her. The family no doubt. Next to the overdressed mother, a small middle-aged woman rode. She wore a pretty gown, black in mourning for her husband, slightly crumpled, old and moth-eaten. "Cleons mother."she murmured. Yes, she looked like Cleons mother. Red wavy hair, faded blue eyes. Mature, pretty, but her hair had a good dusting of white over it, her face was gaining lines and wrinkles. She was once a great beauty but it was rapidly fading. Cleon was right, they are poor. Cleon, he looks wonderful, she thought. He looked sad though, he was smiling but it couldn't overpower the same worry and sadness that covered his face. Kel turned round and headed back for her rooms where she could think. The wedding would be here, as a Knight he couldn't turn down such a great invitation. Nothing's going to stop it happening, I just, won't turn up. **************************************************************************** ********* Kel paced her room. She had been pacing the best part of the morning and she knew it. She had been practising with her Glaive but her aggression unleashed itself and opened a cut in her hand as punishment. Kel continued to pace until she realised all the sparrows and jump were following her movements. She giggled and noticed a fault in one of her arrows. It was when she cut her hand again that she decided to stop. Wearing a makeshift bandage on her hand, and her warm outdoor clothing. Kel walked to one of smaller practise courts of which was rarely used and had been cleared of the thickest snow. Two hardy straw dummies swung uselessly from frames. One was freshly placed up, the other looking as if it had seen better days. "So, you think, girls are weak," she drew Griffin and the blue blade shone blindingly in the midday sun. "Have you ever seen a girl do this?" she hacked the dummy across its midriff in a semi-arc, a butterfly sweep knocked the dummy squarely across the chin and she swooped the blade sidewards taking a chunk of straw out of its thigh. The midday bell rang loudly; everybody would be in the Temple by now. Her mind flashed an image across her eyes. Cleon, standing at the alter, kissing the bride. She couldn't bear to think of his sweet mouth on somebody elses. Her split second pause was fatal and the large straw mannequin swerved back in her direction, knocking her straight onto the wet ground. She sat dumbfounded as the snow seeped through her clothing. This is silly, she thought. I can't hang around waiting for the wedding to be over, I have to see him one last time, one last time before he leaves. It started to snow, making sure that Griffin was safely tucked in its sheath, Kel ran to the nearest entrance. Passing her rooms, she shed her outdoor clothing and noticed a large muddy stain on one side of her plain brown breeches. Her shirt had gained a small tear on the elbow. And her shoes were dis-coloured and wet. She ran through the long twisting corridors, not knowing what to expect, servants dodged out of her way. Sunlight momentarily blinded her. The room had an edging of tapestries, each holding a tale about one of the many gods. Large windows ran along each side of the long room, looking onto the gardens. Whispers came from the large oak doors at the end. One door left ajar, hummed with the vibrations form the round Temple. White light peered through the gap in one bright strip. She slid through silently, swerving behind one of the pillars that held up a set of seats that looked down on the alter. Light came in from windows all around the large room, the white domed ceiling shimmered with gold leaf. In the centre, the marble alter shined with the evidence of recent polishing. Cleons bride to be, Olsanthia of Landath Mountain was dressed in white lace and satin, it danced around her curves and swept the floor gracefully. Her hair was plastered to her head in ringlets that looked bespelled to stop them frizzing. Cleon wore a plain white tunic and breeches his family coat of arms on his breast. The Mithran Priest spoke softly and gracefully about the duties couples must perform to each other when they marry. Kel stopped listening, realisation of what was happening hit her hard and she found it hard to stand, leaning against the wall, she let the tears trickle down her cheeks. She slid to the floor arms limp at her sides, head leaning on one shoulder, her face damp, and her heart broken. " I accept his hand in the light of Mithros." Olsanthia stood with a hand raised, waiting for Cleons hand to touch hers, palm to palm, and then bound together. "And do you, Cleon of Kennan, accept this lady's hand, under the eye of the gods, and the light of Mithros." Kel shut her eyes tightly. Cleon turned his head, searching for someone, anyone to end this nightmare. "I...I.."he stammered desperately, looking at the priest in hope of an escape, he was however, losing his patience. "I..." Cleon spotted Neal and saw he was looking at something else. Cleon turned in that direction and saw the small huddled figure, slumped against the wall. "Moonlight,"he whispered. "I'm sorry,"he looked at Olsanthia. "I'm so sorry," he glanced behind him at his mother. "I can't do this,"a wave of whispers broke out amongst the crowd, Cleon and Kel's friends cheered silently, whispering praise. His mother looked as if she were about to explode. The priest looked just as horrified and others just looked confused. Kel stood up and shook her head. "No!Cleon no.You can't,"she walked backwards slowly, tears running down her cheeks still. "I can't help it Kel, I love you." She hit a pillar and was knocked forward straight into his arms, and his kiss. A strange noise came form the crowd, it started quietly and grew slowly louder. They broke their kiss reluctantly to see what it was, and was surprised to hear it was applause. People were clapping. Kels friends gave up and began whistling and cheering at full throttle. Kels brothers were shouting "Never thought you had it in you Kel!" and Yuki had grabbed Neal by his shirt and started kissing him passionately much to Neal's surprise, and enjoyment. King Jonathan and Thayet who Kel had not noticed before were holding hands and smiling, and lord Wyldon grinned at Kel, who grinned back. Cleon whispered in her ear, "I think we should leave before the Priest kisses my mother,"she giggled. Even the Lioness had questioned Baron George why he never did these kinds of things to her and they were now kissing quite deeply, Kel could also see Numair and Daine in each other's arms. Cleon grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the strange sight back to her rooms where he made up for all the worry they had had over the last few days. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Soz I forgot to add this. I do not own Alanna, George, Jon, Tortall etc. Basically nothing that appears in Tamora Pierces books belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Plz be nice and review. No Flames. Thank you. 


End file.
